


"...get ready and then grab the kids."

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749
Summary: fluff. just some more of you and nat with your two children. and a third on the way.





	"...get ready and then grab the kids."

It was 6am. You rolled over with a groan as the alarm went off. Today, you and your family were heading back to the Avengers compound after a week spent at your house. You turned off the alarm and proceeded to go back to sleep. Natasha’s hand was gently shaking you a moment later. 

“Come on, we have to get up,” she said. You mumbled something under your breath. 

“I don’t know what that was, but we both agreed to leave early so that the kids could sleep during the drive,” Natasha said softly. You groaned, before rolling over and wrapping your arms around her, your head tucked under her chin. She sighed, before scolding you. 

“No! No cuddles, we need to get up and get ready and then grab the kids.”

You decided she was probably right, and slowly stretched. It was still dark out, making you feel even grumpier. You stood up and went to go get ready, your wife following behind you. 

Twenty minutes later you were both ready and had your things packed. You had made sure that the kids were packed the night before, and only needed to get dressed and brush their teeth. You loved them, but they were reallllyyyy slow in the mornings. (So were you, as Nat reminded you often, but you would never admit it). 

“I’ll get Nik,” your wife said. You nodded, before heading off to wake up your daughter. Your wife always had you wake up Dominika when you had to have a quick morning. She learned that lesson one morning when you guys were heading to Florida for a vacation. You had gone in Nik’s room to wake him up, but Nat found you both thirty minutes later asleep and cuddling. You tried to explain to her that it wasn’t your fault that your son was the sweetest thing ever who only wanted to cuddle in the morning. She didn’t find your explanation amusing, especially since you were late for your flight. 

You opened the door to your daughter’s room to find her already awake and almost ready to walk out the door. You were caught off guard. 

“Oh, hey mom,” your daughter said. 

“Hey Domi, you’re already up!” you replied in surprise. 

“Yeah, I wanted to be ready.” You smiled, proud of your daughter, who was turning into quite the responsible young lady. You left her room, and walked towards Nikolus’s room. You were 100% going to take the victory and tell Natasha that you had gotten Domi up and ready so fast. You walked in and Natasha was sitting on the edge of your son’s bed, murmuring to him softly and running her fingers through his hair. You walked over, sitting beside Nat. She glanced at you with surprise, and you grinned smugly, knowing she was impressed you were already out of Domi’s room. At the added weight on the bed, your son opened his eyes. 

“Mom, cuddle,” he demanded, reaching his arms out to you. Your heart melted. You moved to lay with him for just a second, but your wife stopped you. 

“Nuh uh,” she scolded. She stood up and pulled you gently off the bed, before pushing you towards the door. “Out,” she chuckled. You left, sulking slightly, to go to the kitchen to grab some snacks and breakfast for the car. Dominika joined you in the kitchen two minutes later, headphones in, ready to hop in the car. Your son entered the kitchen another minute later, dragging his suitcase not too gently behind him. There go our nice wood floors, you thought. You heard Natasha going through each room and checking to make sure no one forgot anything and all the lights were off. 

“Alright, I think we’re good to go everybody,” your wife stated as she entered the kitchen. “Everyone go to the bathroom?” she questioned. Your children nodded, but you shook your head. 

“Really?” she teased. 

“Hey I’m six months pregnant. It’s not me, it’s your third child in here,” you retort, before walking down the hallway. 

After going to the bathroom, you found Nat waiting for you in the kitchen. 

“Car is loaded up with the luggage and the children,” she smiled. You sent her a soft smile back and walked towards her. She held her arms open to you for a hug, and you gladly entered her embrace. She planted a kiss on your lips, before pulling away. 

“Let’s go, before we hit traffic,” she said, before setting the alarm and locking the doors, walking out with your hand in hers.


End file.
